


Saihara is tired

by Swadloon



Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, I dont know how to tag.., M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadloon/pseuds/Swadloon
Summary: Basically Saihara falling asleep in the Library and Ouma is worried lol.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813138
Kudos: 172





	Saihara is tired

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I write a lot about Saihara being tired...Is this projection? Mayhaps...

Shuichi was well aware that he had insomnia. It was kind of obvious to literally everyone. So when he went two days without getting any proper sleep, he wasn’t particularly surprised. He was used to this. He sure as hell didn’t like it, but he was used to it. Less sleep meant he had more time to work anyways.

So now Shuichi simply sat in the library during lunch and attempted to read up on the case files that Kirigiri-Senpai had sent him. He was so focused on his reading that colors outside of the page he was currently reading intently looked like blurry blobs to his droopy eyes. 

The words on the page looked slightly fuzzy, but he ignored that in exchange for just reading as much as he could before lunch was over and he’d have to go back to class. Well, he didn’t technically have to class, but he didn’t want to face the look that Akamatsu would certainly give him. She had worked so hard to get everyone in their class to actually attend classes.

Amami and Ouma had been the hardest for her to convince. It was still a mystery to pretty much everyone as to how she found Ouma’s “secret hideout” as he worded it. She even confirmed that, yes, he did actually run a secret organization. In other words, that woman scared him and Shuichi did not wanna disappoint her. 

So Shuichi read in silence. 

Shuichi didn’t notice when he nodded off. He didn’t notice when he dropped the files all over the table and floor. He was just suddenly fast asleep on the table. 

  
  


-

  
  


Kokichi wasn’t exactly one to worry over a classmate not showing up to class. Heck, he was one of the students that originally attempted to skip class the most. He stopped of course. He didn’t want to make Akamatsu-chan give him those eyes ever again. No, Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil was not scared of some optimistic blonde. He just knew when not to get on someone’s bad side.

So when Saihara-chan didn’t show up for class, one could say he was a bit worried. Saihara-chan was the only one he was allowed to worry about. He’s his boyfriend after all. Saihara-chan was one of the few students who Akamatsu-chan convinced to come to class first. He hasn’t missed a single day ever since Akamatsu-chan got him to start coming. This was worrying of course. 

Saihara-chan was the type of person that came to class even when he was dying from a cold or a stab wound. Both have happened before. Kokichi really needed to talk to Amami-chan and Akamatsu-chan about drilling some self care into the detective. 

Anyways, back to the fact that Saihara-chan still hasn’t shown up to class! It’s been nearly half an hour! Where is that stupid detective?

Kokichi had the urge to just straight up leave and go find him. So that’s what he did. The short leader wasn’t quiet about it either. He simply got up and left. No one was surprised honestly, but Akamatsu-chan did give him a look though. 

Kokichi found himself going on a wild goose chase. He didn’t even know where Saihara-chan had been during lunch. So where to even start…

Oh yeah, Amami-chan!

**Purple Rat:** Yoooo, Amami-channnnn!!

**Mystery Rat:** Ouma-kun, istg if you did something stupid again,...

**Purple Rat:** AGAIN!?? How cruel Amami-chan! I might just...hey why are you on your phone during class Amami-channn???

**Mystery Rat:** being as you made a ruckus when you walked outta the classroom, you don’t have much room to talk.

**Purple Rat:** Touche 

**Mystery Rat:** Touch é*

**Purple Rat:** shh

**Purple Rat:** Anyways! Have you seen Saihara-chan? 

**Mystery Rat:** Last I saw him he was in the library reading up on some detective stuff...That was during lunch though, so he might not even still be there. 

**Purple Rat:** Thanks Amami-channnn! You were of no help at allllll

  
  


Kokichi shoved his phone into his pocket as he skipped to the library. Yes, he skipped. He’s gay, move along. 

Shoving the door to the library open in the most dramatic manner he possibly could Ouma strutted over to where the tables were. If Saihara-chan was working, he was probably working in the back where no one would bother him. 

_ Bingo! _

Saihara-chan was laying with his head on the desk and his papers strewn all over the table and a few strays on the floor. 

_ Is he crying?? _

“Saihara-chan?” Kokichi poked the detectives cheek lightly. “Hey, Saihara-channn!”

That’s when Kokichi noticed that his beloved Saihara-chan wasn’t crying, but was in fact asleep. 

Kokichi had two options here. One, he could leave his beloved alone and let him sleep and go back to class. Two, he could wake his beloved up and make him go back to class.

Unsurprisingly, Kokichi did neither of these options. Instead he continued to poke his beloved Saihara-chan’s cheek until he began to stir.    
  
“Hey, Saihara-channnn! You know it’s quite rude to ignore your supreme leader!” Kokichi whisper-yelled into his ear. This was a library after all. He was no heathen. Well, only a little bit of a heathen. 

Saihara-chan's eye twitched and he peeked a single eye open. “Hmm..?” 

The blue haired male was barely paying any attention. He was tired. “Saihara-chan, come onnnn! We need to get you back to the dorms so you can get some actual sleep.”

  
  


-

  
  


Shuichi was mildly annoyed when he felt something poking his cheek. He was warm and he was comfortable. He was not getting up now. He’d been working really hard the last couple of days. He deserves a nap. “Hmmm..?” Shuichi tried to say something. He’s not sure what he was trying to say, but he didn’t really care all that much. 

“Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi jolted up when he heard Ouma-kun yelling right into his ear. He stared at the purple haired male with wide uncomprehending yellow eyes.    
  
“O-Ouma, why’d you yell in my ear like that?” Shuichi half shreaked, then promptly realized he was still in the library and looked around to see if anyone was actually here other than Ouma and him. 

Saihara stared at his boyfriend for a second before sighing and smacking his head on the table. 

“Did I sleep through the bell?” Shuichi grumbled. His voice sounded a bit odd due to the table being in the way but Ouma simply smiled and laughed. 

“You sure did, beloved.” Ouma chuckled as he poked at Shuichi’s arm. “We should get you to your dorm. Saihara-chan is clearly too tired for that boooorrriinnnnggg math class!” 

Shuichi was about to disagree until he felt the lingering exhaustion pool in his chest. He had a thinking face before he simply nodded his head and Ouma practically dragged him back to his dorm. 

Shuichi may or may not have tripped, fell, and walked into a multitude of walls. Not that anyone would ever tell a soul...right?

When the two ultimates actually got there Shuichi rolled onto his bed and pulled Ouma to lay down with him. 

“Is this your way of skipping class?” Shuichi mumbled as he felt himself start to doze a bit. 

“Hmm, maybe~”

Shuichi just laughed quietly and hugged his boyfriend close and attempted to catch up on some much needed sleep. He barely registered Ouma’s fingers brushing through his hair. He was already half asleep by then. It made the sleep deprived detective smile though. 

So Shuichi fell asleep curled up with Ouma. The supreme leader was quick to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, thank you for reading if you did! I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
